Death And All Her Friends
by Lost42
Summary: This is an au story inspired by a Grey's Anatomy episode. A shooter comes to the hospital where Susie's mom works. Mild swearing and violence Includes ocs.


This chapter is inspired by the season six finale of Grey's Anatomy and the first part of the story is Celirock's idea. This an au story.

It was a nice sunny day and the kids were playing at the park.

"Hey Tommy see that man over there with all those lollie pops?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah." Tommy answered as he turned his head and saw the tall man standing behind a tree.

"Go get me some." Angelica said.

"Why don't you go get it yourself?" Tommy asked.

"I would but it's such a hot day." Angelica said pretending to faint."I need sugar."

"Fine. I'll go get the candy." Tommy groaned.

Tommy snuck up to the sack of lollie pops and grabbed it. He started running.

"Hey kid get back here." The man yelled chasing Tommy. He soon pulled out a gun and shot Tommy in the chest. As soon as the man shot the gun he turned and fled in the direction of the woods.

A crowd soon gathered around Tommy and an ambulence was called.

"In coming trama. A five year old boy with a gsw to the chest." Lucy announced to the waiting doctors and nurses.

"I'm free." MiJu stated coming over to wait with Lucy for the ambulance.

"Don't worry Didi, we got him." Lucy assured the distraught woman as they pulled the gernie out with Tommy on it.

"My sister's the best cardio surgeon in this hospital." Mi Sun said as Didi watched her son be wheeled down the hallway to the OR.

Didi waited out in the waiting room. She was soon joined by her husband and friends. They all waited anxiously for any news.

Meanwhile in the OR Miju was working on Tommy with Lucy assisting.

"I need suction." Miju called.

Lucy suctioned where she needed to. They soon heard a beeping sound.

"Charge to 200." Miju said."Clear." She Tommy but nothing happened. They tried again and still nothing. They called time of death and removed their scrubs.

"He was dead before he got in here." Miju remarked sadly as Lucy wiped away a few tears.

"I'll go inform the family." Lucy offered as she wiped her face and got her emotions in check.

The funeral for Tommy was held a week later. His friends were all sad but still understand death very well. All they knew was that they would never get to play with Tommy again and that he was asleep forever.

Life carried on as normal until one fateful day at the hospital. It started out as just a normal day. The doctors performed surgeries just as they always had. Little did they know that this day would change most of their lives forever.

"I don't want to get medicine." Ji Yeon whined as she climed onto the bed and crossed her arms. She didn't think it was fair that her brother got to go to school and have fun and she was stuck at the boring hospital.

"I know you don't but you have so you don't get sick and have surgery." Mi Sun said bending down to her daughter's level."We'll do something fun when I get off work. Now let me see your arm."

Ji Yeon reluctantly uncrossed her arms knowing it wouldn't make a difference if she argued. That ddin't stop her from crying though as the needle entered her skin and the long process of dialysis began. Before Mi Sun went back to work she turned on Doc Mcstuffins so Ji Yeon wouldn't be to bored.

Ji Yeon made herself comfortable and watched tv until she heard a soft knock on the door. She looked up and saw an African American girl a little older then herself wearing a yellow dress.

"Hi I'm Susie. Can I watch tv with you?" Susie asked. Ji Yeon nodded.

"You look like a big kid. Why are you here and not at school?" Ji Yeon asked as Susie took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"It's career day at school so I get to come watch my mommy work. She's in surgery right now, which I'm not allowed to watch." Susie explained.

"Oh. My mommy and auntie work here too." Ji Yeon said.

The two kids sat in slience for awhile just enjoying the show until they heard a loud po noise and a scream.

"What was that?" Ji Yeon asked quietly.

"Stay here. I'll go see." Susie said getting off the chair and opening the door a crack. As she looked out the door she saw a blond woman on the floor a little ways down the hall. She didn't see anyone else. She turned back to Ji Yeon.

"There's a lady on the ground. I'm going to go see if she needs help."

"Wait I want to come too." Ji yeon said ripping out the tube and jumping off the bed.

"You gotta stay here." Susie told her.

"I don't want anymore medicine. I'm tired of having medicine and no fun." Ji Yeon complained.

"Ok. Let's go." Susie reluctantly agreed. She knew this wasn't a good idea to let a patient get off their treatment early.

The girls quietly made their way down the hall toward the woman. As they get closer they see a large puddle of blood and see a hole in the blond woman's head.

"We better tell somebody." Susie says. Ji Yeon nodds mutely, to shocked by seeing a hile in a woman's head and so much blood. She had seen blood before but nothing like this.

Susie took Ji yeon's hand and they carefully stepped around the puddle of blood. They walked down a hallway and into the main lobby where they found a few more dead bodies.

"Maybe we shoulda stayed in the room." Ji yeon commented trying not to look at all the bodies covered in blood.

"We can go in here." Susie said as they stopped at a door. Susie knocked but nobody answered.

"Let's just try and find my mommy." Susie said as they made their way upstairs. the hallway was deserted and the kids thought they were alone until they heard footsteps.

"Quick in here!" Susie exclaimed quietly as she pushed Ji yeon into a supply closet.

"Why do we have to hide in here?" Ji Yeon asked."I thought you wanted to find your mommy."

"I do but there's someone shooting people and I don't want us to end up like the people we saw on the floor." Susie explained as she grabbed a stool and peaked through the small window of the door.

"It's misses Pickles." Susie gasped as she watched the red haired pass by.

"Who's that?" Ji Yeon asked.

"She's that little boys mommy. The one who got shot a few weeks ago." Susie explained.

"Why is she here?"

"I don't know." Susie answered as she kept peaking through the window.

Meanwhile out in the hallway Mi Sun was looking for her daughter. She walked by a room and saw her sister, who saw her also. She came out of the room to confront her.

"What the hell are you doing out here? Don;t you know there's a person with a gun somewhere around here?" Miju asked.

"I can't find Ji Yeon." Mi Sun stated."She's not in her room."

"Ok, I'm sure she's fine. She probably heard the shots and found a hiding place which is what we should be doing now instead of openly talking in a hallway while there's a gunman out here somwhere." Miju whispered harshly.

"Wait. I see something over there." Mi Sun pointed in the direction of the supply closet off to the left of the stairs. She made her way over but was stopped by a woman.

"You shouldn't be out here." Mi Sun started to say until she noticed the gun in the woman's hand.

Back in the supply closet Susie was looking thrrough the window.

"Hey I see your mommy." She told Ji Yeon. She had seen her earlier when she had lunch with her mom."Why does Tommy's mommy have a gun?"

"She's gonna hurt my mommy." Ji Yeon cried." I gotta stop her."

"You can't go out there. She'll hurt you." Susie warned.

"I don't care." Ji Yeon yelled and pushed past Susie and ran out into the hallway.

"Don't hurt my mommy." Ji Yeon yelled and stood in front of her mother.

Didi didn't waste anytime and fired a bullet, hitting Ji Yeon in the chest. She fell to the floor and a puddle of blood soon pulled underneathe her. As soon as the shot was fired Didi ran and disapeared.

"You have to stay awake." Mi Sun cried as Miju soon joined her.

"We'll take her to the OR." Miju said placing a wadded up blanket to help stop the bleeding. Susie soon appeared with tears in her eyes.

"I told her not to go." She said tearfully.

"It's ok. Just come with us." Miju told her as Mi Sun picked up her daughter and followed her sister downstairs to the OR floor.

"Get her prepped. I'm going to go see if anyone's down here that can do this surgery." Miju instructed. Susie followed her. They walked across the hall where they almost bumped into Lucy. All three jumped thinking it was Didi.

"What are you guys doing down here? Don't you know there's a shooter?" Lucy asked giving her daughter a hug.

"My neice was shot in the chest. Please tell me there is another attending down here." Miju stated.

"It's just me, Alex and a couple of OR nurses and an anesthesiologist." Lucy explained.

"I guess it's up to me then." Miju said.

They walked back to the OR and scrubbed.

"You can't be in there." Miju told her sister."I can't do this if you stare at me wih don't kill my daughter sad eyes."

"She's ready." An OR nurse stated.

"Lucy, Mi Sun is going to sit here on the floor and if she tries to enter my OR or gets up, stop her." Miju instructed.

"She's my daughter!" Mi Sun exclaimed.

"I will do my best work but I am begging you sit down and wait." Miju said looking her sister in the eye.

The two women sat down, their backs against the scrub sinks facing away from the window to the OR. Susie sat in her mom's lap looking scared.

"Your sister is the best cardio surgeon I've ever seen." Lucy commented.

"Yes she is." Mi Sun said quietly as she wiped away a few stray tears.

In the OR the surgery was underway.

"Alex can you see where the blood's coming from?" Miju asked the tall dark haired man standing across the operating table.

"Not yet." Alex answered.

"Damn it. I can't see anything. There's to much blood. I need suction." Miju said. One of the nurses suctioned the blood.

"No No No. This isn't good." Miju commented.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"It's right by the aorta."

"You go this." Alex said trying to encourage her.

I know I can. I just wanted it be easy, not the hardest freaking repair in the history of the universe." Miju said.

"I don't know what to do." Miju said."It's like that purpled haired boy all over again."

"What are the options?" Alex asked.

"I tried a graft last time. I'll do clamp and sew. I need a clamp." Miju called.

Lucy and Mi Sun were still seated on the floor when the scrub room doors open. Jin appeared along with another cop.

"Miju is in there. Ji Yeon was shot by that lady that lost her son a few weeks ago." Mi Sun explained to her husband.

"All of you should go with James and I'll stay here with Miju in case the shooter is down here." Jin said as he looked into the OR. He grabbed a mask and held it over his face and entered the room.

"What's the problem here?" Jin aksed calmly as Didi pointed a gun at him and back at Miju.

"Stop helping her. Let her die just like my son." Didi said.

"I can't stop." Miju said in a shaky face as she continued her work.

"I know jist keep working." Jin assured her reaching for his gun.

"I'll shoot you in the head if you don't stop." Didi threatened. Miju briefly looked at Jin.

He aimed his gun at Didi and fired. He went over to Didi and kicked the gun away from her. He bent down and felt for a pulse. She was still alive, but barely.

Lucy and Mi Sun entered the OR after hearing the gun shot.

"Lucy take this woman across the hall and get the bullet out so she can stand trial for what she did." Miju instructed.

Lucy did as she was told and saved Didi's life. She went to jail for her crimes. Ji Yeon made a full recovery and the hospital instatednew security proceders.

The title for this story is inspried by the title for this episode and some lines from the episode were used but I tweeked them as to not right it word for word.


End file.
